Rise of the Thirteen Gates
by Meminista
Summary: (AU) She was the last one. She had to find the gates before them. She had to suceed, or the war would be lost and the worlds would die. She was the Star Guardian, it is her duty to save them all. "Find the gates, conquer them, join the Resitance and win the war." The plan was easy... Now all she had to do was to succeed. (Contains OC's)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Hello everyone and welcome ! This is my very first Fairy Tail Fiction, and even more so, the very first time I am not writing in my mother tongue ! So, if there is anything I did wrong with grammar and such, do not hesitate to tell me !

In this story I will use the lore of the game League of Legends (which I don't own, thanks Riot for your products and writers), but also the Fairy Tail character and stuff (Thanks Hiro Mashima for that).

I would like to thanks Desna too, because she wrote amazing OC's and she is a real source of inspiration and admiration for me. Thank you for all the work you've done, you are an amazing writer !

So anyways, here it is, my very first chapter, I'm so excited !

Thank you all for reading and reviewing (if you'd like :D)

Enjoy !

* * *

It all began with a few emissaries. They went into every country in the land, Bosco, Fiore, Seven, Pergrande, … They came from nowhere known, the Targonians, they called themselves.

First, they were welcomed and heard. Soon, every ambassador approached knew there was something very wrong with them. A real bunch of fanatics, hell bent on converting every nation to their cause.

"A greater cause", they said. "Something bigger than mere humanity. They had real gods, only waiting to be freed and worshipped. Their grandeur so great you could just kneel and hope to be seen by them."

To Lucy, they were just the heralds of Chaos, the messengers from War and Death. The Targonians. They were the absolute worst.

Today, there was no more nation. They took everything. She had never seen a war so quick and swift. First, they targeted the Government. Infiltrated, they brought them to their knees. After that, the armies, and then the people. Within a couple of years, there was the Targonian Empire and there was the Resistance.

She was so sick of it all. The war had changed everything and everyone. It wasn't a life.

"Lucy ! Come on, stop dreaming, you've got work to do !"

She growled and started her day. Today, eight years after the beginning of this mess, she lived, hidden, in a tavern in Hargeon. She had no choice. What could a eight year old do all alone ? Nothing but hide.

So she started her day, like every other day. She adjusted her bandage over her damaged eye, put on her uniform and went to serve the customers.

When she arrived in Hargeon, scared to death and hungry and thin like a paper sheet, Markian, the tavern owner, was the only one who helped her. He took her in, feed her, heal her and gave her shelter so she could stand again.

She was so scared. The Targonians were seeking celestials users. They had taken her mother, killed her father and nearly killed her too. Never had she ran so fast, so long, holding her mother's key against her.

She shook her head. She did not need to think of the past. She was alive, living under Markian's roof, working for him. She had a life, she was safe as she could be.

"Say Lucy, when do plan to leave this old geezer and come live with me ? I could use the company ! " laughed one the doker.

"Well, Kieran, certainly not today ! You should probably ask your wife if she is okay with it." she laughed.

Her life was simple here. Nearly all of the clients knew her since the day she arrived. From overprotective fathers to big flirts when she grew up, she had nothing to fear from them. They were her family now.

Gliding between the tables, her tray in hand, she served and refill the crowd. This life was easy. So easy. She wished she could stay like that forever, ignoring the wrong out there. But each time she closed her eyes, she could see the blood, hear the cries of her family. She remembered the run, the escape, the fear and she would feel this rage, absolute wrath and hate towards those who called themselves the chosen.

She had a duty to fulfill. Her parents sacrificed themselves so she could live. The anger, it was eating her alive. She had to take it out. To make them pay. And she would, one day. But not today.

Today, she would still be Lucy of Hargeon, the damaged girl living by the dock. But she would rise soon. She had to.

"So, Lucy, when is it you bring a boy home, hum ?" asked an other marine.

" Yeah ! So Markian would start ageing faster ! It's not fair he couldn't chase any conquest of yours away" exclaimed another one.

"And a pretty girl like you, there should be a queue to court you and bring you to a date or two !" added Kieran.

"Yeah well, my love life is not any of your business, not that I have any since I'm always working !" she responded.

And they laughed. Even Markian did. She liked it. It felt like, for a moment, nothing was wrong in the world.

"Like I'm going to let any male comes near her… You're all dreaming people." Markian answered, smiling.

As if someone were crazy enough to try to court her in front of them all, she thought.

She had a few friends over the year, but never the kind they were talking about. Who would want an half blind girl ? A scarred face like hers ? Nobody. And she was fine with that.

She remembered her mother face. So similar to hers once upon a time. So perfect, clean and beautiful. One brown eye and one of pure gold. It was the magic mark. . Every celestial summoner had a mark like that. The design different, but the place the same. A seal engraved in the flesh, to make sure the magic was passed by one generation to the other.

Lucy was born with that mark in her right eye. A very visible golden mark that the Targonian were hunting down. Eradicating the Celestials users, hunting the eyes marks… It was all very simple for them.

Sometimes, she could still feel the blade she plunged into it. What could an eight year old do ? She was hunted, her family killed, her keys useless… She couldn't use the magic because they would find her. The keys, she could hide. The golden blood, she could hide too. But the eye ? There was no other solutions.

The man who found her couldn't be hurt because of her. He couldn't help her because she was a wanted fugitive. She did the only thing she could then. Looking straight to his face, she took the knife he gave her with her supper and she sliced her face.

Once again she shook her head. the past was the past. She did what she had to. She stopped being a child the moment they entered her home. She had to become the warrior, the fighter her mother taught her to be. She was the last one of her cast, the last one of her magic. She had to survive, to endure, to plan and to train to take her revenge.

So she learned to be a normal girl, hid her powers thanks to magic depeners earrings. She learned how to hide her keys somewhere only she could access. Cancer, her very first spirit friend, taught her nearly everything he could. He gave her her first earring.

She would train and meditate every night before going to sleep. She needed to be strong, to increase her power so she could wield her keys, her powers to vanquish them. She pushed her magical containers against the limits the earrings imposed, pushing past them the longer she could. And once she was able to seep magic again all around her without meditating, Cancer who give her a new one to add in her ear.

She learned to fight with the dockers as teachers. To glide between drunks without loosing her tray, light on her feet, always aware and sharp of her surroundings. Markian taught her to live with one eye, the lack of perception, the fatigue she could feel because her eye had to see for two.

All in all, to the outsiders, she was the girl of the docks, the one who brawls with the men, the one who climb on their ship to sew back the sails or change a rope. She was an uninteresting person for the outside world. And that was all she wanted for now.

* * *

When the night shift was over, she crumbled into her bed, her feet killing her, her golden blood boiling into her veins, her trapped magic ready to be used. The same ritual every night, into the darkest part of the night, under the stars she loved so much and was swore to protect the day she was born.

She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and sitting crossed legged into her bed. She felt every magical cell in her body ignite and pushing, raging to be released out of their flesh prison. It was painful, to push so hard against herself, to train her magic without practicing it.

She felt her connection to her spirits. Cancer, Aquarius, Taurus, Sagittarius, Horlogium, GrandPa Crux and Lyra. Their magic mixing into her, their voices in her head. She could feel them around her. It was the only way she could be with them, talk to them. They would train her mind, tell her stories, gave her advice to improve her physical strength.

She let their presence and their words lull her into a relaxed state.

She felt good in this realm. Surrounded by her magic and friends, away from everything. She was explaining her very usual day, listening to the news of the celestial realm. She could relax, feeling her magic invade her whole body, tiring itself.

When she began to recess, her mind was blank, she was far away from everything, in her own very mind palace, where she could be at peace. She was in the garden back home, on the swing under the willow tree. She could hear her mother singing not far away. She let the lullaby entice her and soon enough she fell asleep.

* * *

Crux was fidgeting. Something was off. His master was slipping away from them a little bit more every day, cutting her visits shorter and shorter before locking herself in her own mind. He was worried. For Lucy, for the realm, for everyone. That's why he was rushing to the palace right now. He had felt something he feared more than death itself.

"My king, something is coming. The darkness is rising far away east. It will be here soon. The real war is near. She must be prepared. The day is close, she has to be ready to begin her journey. They are rising." GrandPa Cruw said the very second he enters the palace.

"I know, Southern Cross, I felt it too." the king answered in his booming voice. "But the girl is not ready yet. She's not strong enough"

"Pardon me, your majesty, but I think you are wrong. The brat is strong. Stronger then she herself believes." Aquarius stood tall, as much as a mermaid can stand anyway, and look straight at the king's face. "We all can feel her power. Everyday it becomes more painful for her to keep it locked. She can fooled herself from time to time in this false life of normalcy, but her wrath grows. Her darkness is gaining ground. If we teach her how to harness it, turn it into determination, she would be unstoppable."

"I hear you, Aquarius, but what if we can't ? What if she turn against us ?" demanded the king.

"Why would she ? Ready or not, she is the Star Guardian. I'd rather give her the way to channel her thirst for revenge than let her slip away from us. My lord, I'm begging you. This is the only way."

The king looked like he was deep in thoughts. It was a risk, letting her acquire that much power. They would rise, no matter what. But, to give her the mission to find them before the Targonians did… But was there any other solutions ? Could he put the last one of his children at risks like that ? Especially that little girl ?

He looked at his kingdom, all in tatters, bathed in darkness. It used to be so bright before, when there was so many celestials users and so many differents types of holy magic.

Today, the Academe Celestine was no more, all the Elders were dead and their knowledge with them. A bunch of Heavenly body magic users were still alive, but barely. No more keys to be found, he called them all back to this plane. The frontier between this world and the other was thicker than ever.

How did they come so close from extinction ? How did that happen ? The dragons were gone, the archangels were gone, the celestials users were gone, nearly everything was gone. And doom was close. So very close he could taste it in the air. The stench of death and nothingness. Soon enough he will be able to hear them.

He had no other alternative. Everything rested on her shoulders. He had to ask her, to burden her with that. For the sake of the future, he had to. He loathed himself for it already.

"Fine. She will find them and conquer them. I will pass her the message myself. Now go, I have some business I need to attend to" his decision was final. His tone was sharp but, when Aquarius looked into her king's eyes, all she could see was an infinite sadness and uncertainty.

The time was dire, never before had they been so close to disappear. The Thirteen Gates would appear and then, the real war would begin.

And here it is ! Let me know what you think, if you've seen mistakes or things like that...

Thank you for reading, see you real soon !

Meminista


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mission

Hello once again !

This time, a shorter chapter before it all really began !

I hope you enjoy it as much as I !

Don't hesitate to tell me what you think :)

As usual I don't own Fairy Tail (sadly)

* * *

Lucy woke up, breathless and scared, pain and hatred filling her entire being. Another night, another nightmare. How much pain could she still take ? Every night she had to relive it.

She could still smell the blood of her father in the living room. Still hear the screams of the servants when they tore into them. The anguish in her mother eyes when she gave her her keys. The pain in her eyes when she told her to run and to never look back.

This was enough. She push it into the back of her mind, behind the wall she created years ago. She was so done with everything. It was tiring to feel that much anger all the time. Whatever she does, she can't let it go. Fucking Targonians.

She enters the bathroom and started her shower. Scalding water on her naked body, she scrubbed herself clean. Today was a new day. She had to believe that everything was going to be ok.

She was dressing herself when she heard Markian yelling her name. She rushed downstairs to find him and a bunch of customers glued to the Lacrima Vision on the wall.

"To the population of our Great Empire, please refrain to enter these towers. The Church and Inquisitors are actually investigating these appearances. During the nights, several Towers like this one appeared all over the Empire and Beyond. Whoever enters does not come back. So please, for your safety, refrain to adventure yourself inside. We will keep you informed of any development. This is an emergency message from the High Priest himself. This message will be broadcasted everyday on every channel."

A man, an Inquisitor by the look of his uniform, was standing in front of what looked like a gigantic tower. Behind him, she could see a small army of soldiers enter it, armed to the teeth. This was a weird occurrence.

"This is probably a trap from the Resistance…" murmured one of the clients.

"Yeah, surely they used a gigantic spell or something and those towers are death traps for everybody who enters it ?" answered an other.

"I am not so sure… Why endangered civilians ?" asked Markian.

"Either way, this is weird." Lucy said, still looking at the screens.

Those towers, appearing overnight, were curious. Even if it was a spell, who could be powerful enough to cast it ? And how could the Inquisitors know how dangerous they are if the appear less than a day ago ? All of this smelled fishy.

"Lucy… Lucy ! Come on, get your apron, the tavern won't wash itself !" Markian was snapping his fingers in front of her eye.

She snapped out of her reveries. All of this was weird for sure, but it wasn't her business. But something was nagging on the frontier of her mind.

She began her day like every others, but she couldn't really focus on anything but that message.

* * *

"We must tell her right away Cancer ! This is the only way to save her soul." Aquarius was pleading. That never happen.

"I understand, Ebi, but why the rush ?"

"They have another Celestial user ! If they use her, we'll be lost !" the mermaid was so stressed.

The situation was critical. The king himself was nervous. All the realms were in danger. The Targonians were so close.

"I'm telling her tonight. Ready or not, we need her. This is her duty." Her decision was made. The towers had appeared, the time had come.

* * *

The end of her shift arrived faster then Lucy had realised. She went back into her room, completely exhausted, but still incapable of thinking about nothing but those towers. She felt a pull each time she looked at them. It was like they were calling her, but that couldn't be.

She sat, legs crossed on her bed. She closed her eyes and focus on her keys. She could feel her connection with her spirits inside her own body. Soon enough, she was standing in Aquarius palace.

That was weird. She would usually be pulled into an in-between room, half still on Earthland, half in the Celestial Realm. But not today. Before her, all her spirits were standing, their faces grave.

"Okay… Why the long face guys ? Did someone die or something ?" she asked.

"Lucy, something very important has happened…" began Aquarius.

The blond was going to replied but the entire room seemed to spin on itself, the stars and planets going up and down, the air saturated of pure energy. She nearly choked on such a strong magical presence. _"How could an astral projection choke ?"_ she wondered.

Before her very eyes, the King himself stand, tall and proud. A mustache so big it reach his waist, a shiny armour and such a strong aura it forced respect, even if he looked ridiculous. She couldn't move nor speak.

"Old friend, it is of the highest importance that you listen to me. You have a very important role to play from now on. The Thirteen Gates have appeared. You have to conquer them before the Targonians. If not, all the realms will be lost. I'm sorry to ask that of yourself, but you are one the last children of the stars and the only one strong enough to succeed…"

She looked a the King face, completely dumbfounded. The Thirteen Gates ? Conquer ? All the realms ? Was he fucking with her right now ?

"With all due respect, are you kidding me right now ?" she asked. "What the hell am I supposed to do ? I cannot use my magic or they would know I'm alive. I cannot fight an entire army of Inquisitors all by myself ! They already entered the towers… This is ridiculous, ask someone else !"

"I can't, my child. I'm sorry but you have to accept this mission. We all need you to." He answered with his booming voice.

His tone was more of an order than a request. She did not have a choice in the matter. But, really, how could she succeed that mission ? Slowing down the Targonians she could do. But fighting their entire army ? All alone ? That was impossible.

"These towers, they are gates leading into other planes of existence. Once inside, you won't be on Earthland anymore. You'll be able to use your magic freely. But, beware. Everyone who enter the gate will be able to feel your magic too. Proceed carefully, my dear." GrandPa Crux said after a short nap.

Lucy looked at them. Really looked at them. They were her family and she had a duty toward them. She had to do everything she can to save them. SHe would not let the Targonians take them away from her. Especially not because she was too scared to fight.

They all could see her resolve. A firm determination set in her eyes, her shoulders tensed. She had accepted the mission, they could all feel it. It was a relieve, but also a source of worry. Because, now, they were sending her to war.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you will help me, right ? I don't even know what those gates are and how I'm supposed to conquer them…"

"I will explain it all to you, my dear, but for now, you need to go back and sleep. Come morning, you will know what to do." The spirit of the Southern Cross was the best choice for he could explain clearly that knowledge that was lost with time and wars.

The king was confident, comes tomorrow, the war was going to take a new turn. It was time for them to play their pieces. There were greater things at play then just the realms. All that is alive was in danger.

The holy war only just began

* * *

So, this is it ! What do you think ? Can't wait to read your opinion !

See you soon

Meminista


	3. Chapter 3 - When the world nearly ended

Hello again !

Thanks so much for your reviews, they really are a motivation for me, and for the favs too !

So here is a special chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail nor The League of Legends lore.

I hope you'll like it !

Enjoy :D

* * *

_A thousand and a few centuries ago - Runeterra_

The war was ravaging the land. One after the other, the Nations were falling to the Void. How foolish Targonians had been. Safe, in their temple, with the new chaines on the very Creator of every dimension, they tought they could do everything. How wrong were they…

From his realm, the Celestial King saw it all. How these people enslave his greatest friend, the Father of the Stars. The Celestial Dragon, enslaved by a crazed nation in the middle of the greatest and deadliest war he has ever seen…

How many realms were lost already ? All for the greed of humans…

In their temple, on the top of Mount Targon, in their realm, Runeterra, they unleash the greatest Darkness of them all…

The energy and the spell they used to enslave the one they called Aurelion Sol, the Celestial Dragon, Creator of the Star, opened a rift, a portal, for a long forgotten threat. They had waited for so long, in the Void between all the realms… So famished, they felt it, the moment the Guardian of the Realms left his post.

The King watch, unable to do a thing, as the Void tear down the Veil between the worlds and invade the living, eating everything. The more they eat, the more they grew. And so, passing from realm to realm, they expanded their world, always hungry for more… Aurelion was not there anymore to seal their dimension shut. His curse, created by the Targonian, was an horrible punishment. For each Targonian he killed while obeing their order, one of his stars, one of his creation, would die. An eye for an eye.

When the Void entered Runeterra, ravaging the land and decimating Nation after Nating, feeding on their power and life, they obliged Aurelion to open up the Veil and lead the survivors into a new realm, where the Void couldn't follow.

But, by that time, the Void was everywhere. Aurelion couldn't keep their rift closed, not when he was enslaved. So the King made the hardest decision he ever made, to protect all of what he had created. As Aurelion was the father of the Stars, the keeper of the Realms, he, the Celestial King, whose name was lost since the beginning of time, he who created everything and everyone, he, the WorldMaker, he had to protect the rest of his Creation.

He couldn't save Aurelion, but he could save the realms. He looked down at his Children, the Spirits of everything that existed. He called everyone of them back to his side. The war of the Realms had taken its toll on all of them. Fighting the Void, Keeping them away, closing the rifts between the others plains, losing their brother… Some of them were changed. He could see it.

"My children… This war has to end. There is nothing I can do to bring back Aurelion, but we have to close the Rifts. The Void need to be send back into their realm…"

"As if there was nothing you could do !" exclaimed one spirit.

"A snap of your fingers and they would be dead and our brother would be free!" shouted an other.

The King looked at them sternely. Fenrir, the spirit of the Wolf and Phoenix, the spirit of Fire. Those two were very powerful but their rage was all consuming. Along with a few others, they were the most changed by this conflict. They were very close with the Dragon.

" I won't kill those humans and you know it. I just can't do that ! This is against all the laws and all the things that we are. I am a creator, not a killer ! Don't you say anything like that again, Phoenix !" he answered firmly.

"If you won't do it then we will." affirmed a third one. "I won't stand by as one of us is caged and forced to do whatever those humans demand ! This is ridiculous!"

The King's head turned so fast his neck could have snapped. His eyes bore into those of the gigantic snake that has spoken mere seconds ago.

"Don't you dare do that Apophis ! Because, stars help me, if you do, I will have no choice but to punish you adequately…" He was tired. This war was making everything more difficult.

All the spirits were on edge, and he understood that. But he couldn't break his own law and word. What kind of person would it be if he did that ? They had to find a solution and fast.

While he was discussing their choices on what to do next, he missed to rift opening between Runeterra and the new plane he created, Earthland. He missed the survivors pouring into the land, lead by the Targonians. He missed how they forced Aurelion Sol to move the Mount Targon, their temples, their cities and legacies into this wild new world.

The Celestial dragon was exhausted. Never before had he used so much magic at once. He was the Keeper of the Realms, the Star Maker, and yet, never before had he forced a rift to open between two planes. Nor had he moved so many humans into one place without the help of the King.

He still hadn't broken any law, but he was not sure if the King would be pleased with their invasion. Earthland was supposed to be a new paradise, where spirits and humans could live together.

The humans living there were already in close contact with the Celestial Realm, but never before had they faced an invader as advanced as the Runeterrans. The King would not be pleased by that, he was sure.

The first who felt the invasion was a seer by the name of Iriza Earth-Fillia. She was one of the Stargazers of her tribe. She could speak with the stars. She called upon those she could to ask why she felt such an imbalance in the flow of this world.

The answer she received gave her chills. The darkness was coming, hunting and famished, ready to eat the world. She could feel it too. Those who came, unbalancing Mother Nature, brought with them an awful curse.

"If the King won't do a thing about that, if he let those Runeterrans, those Targonians, enter this plane, only to destroy it… I can't stand by and watch." Phoenix said.

"They brought our brother with, it is time or never. We are all in the same plane, let's free him of their tyranny." added Fenrir.

"If the King won't save the realm, then I don't want him as my king. Let's free Aurelion and stop this madness !" exclaimed the gigantic snake, Apophis. "Who is with us ?" he asked, looking at all the others.

They fell on Earthland like a meteor shower. They landed right where the Runeterrans had established their camp for the night, in the middle of a clearing in the dense forest. Thirteen of them, all ready to do what they had to, to free one of their own and stop the Void. Only Aurelion was powerful enough to close the Rift and send them back.

They attacked when the night was the deepest. The fell upon the Targonians as rain upon the earth, slaying them all. They didn't care about the blood, about the laws, about who they were and what wrong they could be doing. Freeing the Celestial Dragon was the only thing important.

Thirteen of them, slaying all the Targonians, only the Targonians, until, finally, they found their brother.

"What have you done ?!" The Dragon was restless. His body, made of pure Celestial matter, purple, blues, greens, yellows, all the color of the universes reflected on his etheral body. Golden armor on his bony head and on all his back, protecting his vertebrae. He was a sight to see.

"We came to free you, brother !" answered Phoenix. "You have to close the Rift, sending the Void back. Only you can do it. You are free of your chains, as they are all dead now ! You have to protect Earthland before it is too late. Please, Aurelion."

The Dragon rise from the ground, testing his bond with the humans. It was still there but faint, nearly non existent. He could go back into the stars, back home. It was such a relief !

He shot towards the night sky at full speed, roaring with all his might.

As he reach the stars, the King was horrified. Before he had the time to warn him, Aurelion shouted a roar so powerful toward the rift. One who could rival the death of a thousand suns. His roar tore into the realms, burning them into nothingness, starving and killing whatever void creature, or any living thing for that matter.

One after the other, the different planes of existence shut down, pushing the Void back and back until they were back into their very own plane between all the others. The light of the Star Maker so bright, it seal shut their world, plunging them into the eternal darkness.

Aurelion Sol was satisfied. He had done his job, those creature were dead, back into their nothingness and he was free. But as he was flying into the night sky, shining bright as a comet, he felt a excruciating pain. While he had created thousand upon thousand of stars since the beginning of time, he could still feel all of them. And right now, he felt a thousand of them die, nearly all together. It was so painful, he fell from the sky, crash into the land, roaring in agony.

The thirteen spirits who had freed them rushed to his side, trying to understand why their mighty brother had fallen when the King Himself descended on Earth.

The seer who felt the invasion, along with his tribe, watch, as the celestial gathering happened right next to her camp.

"What have you done ?!" shouted the King. He was so angry. How dare his children betray him and disregard the laws like that?!

"My creation, they are dying… why ? WHY ?" Aurelion roar, looking straight into his King's eyes, not understanding why.

"This cannot be ! We destroyed them ! All the slavers, we killed them…" murmured Phoenix.

"Maybe on this realm, but not in the others… By sealing the Rift, you destroyed so many planes, killed so many… Aurelion, you are not free ! Killing them won't change your fate ! You are bonded to them and I can't do anything to help… And you… " he looked back at the treacherous spirits. He felt so hurt by their actions. "You killed them, disobeying me… This is your fault also !"

"Yes we did, King, but by doing this we stopped the war ! At least we have done something ! How could just stand and watch ?! What kind of a king does that ?! You prone life but in the end, all you ever do is absolutely nothing ! So many died because of you ! All you do is killing them because of your stupid pride ! I refuse to serve a king like that." Phoenix was so angry.

The King looked down at the humans. All of them were frozen in time excepted the Stargazer. She was crying. Then he looked at his children. They had killed humans, destroyed the very life they swore to protect. And finally, he looked at his oldest friend, lying on the ground, writhing in agony. He made laws to avoid a situation just like this one.

"Very well. Aurelion Sol, my oldest friend. I've known you since the very beginning of time. You are the Celestial Dragon, the Star Maker and the keeper of the Realms. As such, you've been captured and enslaved. You've been cursed and only those who imprisoned you can set you free. As such, you shall join them in their original plane that you destroyed. You are, as of now, bond to the ravaged realm. You'll be able to leave it only if you summoned by those who used to live in it. This is your punishment for killing so many lives."

The others couldn't believe their ears. Neither could the human. The enslaved spirit was being punished for doing his duty ? How ridiculous was that ? But as Phoenix was about to protest, the king shut him up with a look.

"I accept my sentence" was all Aurelion could say before he disappeared into the night, his whole body turning into golden dust.

The King looked then at the traitors. He was so sick of it. He felt so betrayed, and so torn. In one hand, he had to applied to law. Even he was submitted to it. But on the other, they did what they thought was right. But they had betrayed the trust he had put in them, they had taken lives. That could not be forgiven.

"Because of your actions, we don't have anymore guardians today… You have all betrayed my trust and the law by taking action and killing the Targonians…" The King took a deep breath.

"Since you made it to protect your brother and Earthland, and because I refuse to take a life, even yours, I hereby banish you from the Celestial Realm. You shall remain here, on Earth. But as you are responsible for the lack of Guardian of Realms and that you have also stopped what could have been the very end of this world, I can't let you disappear. So, in order to restore balance in the world, you will all become the guardians. You are binded to this plane, and your gates will only appear when this reality will be near her end. Only together, binded and united, you will have the power to save this world again. This is your punishment for your betrayal."

As the King stood, watching one last time those he considered his children only hours before, he binded their very essence to this earth, into thirteen temples, all across the land.

"As of now, you are no longer my children, but the gates of the end of times" he announced, and right before his eyes, all of them disappeared into the night, in a shower of gold.

Only the human remain at his feet, crying openly for the fate of those that saved them all.

" No spirit should be able to descend on this plane so easily. As for now on, they will have to be summoned by a human to walk this earth. For I am the King, I am gifting you, witness of my justice, the ability to summon the stars you speak to. You shall pass this gift to your children, and them to theirs, till the end of your line." As he spoke, he touched the girl right side of her face. He pushed the magic into her, and, as a result, the seal of his gift appeared inside the girl eye.

"You are now the Guardian of the Stars. It is your duty to protect them and the realms. Remember what happen today and when the time come, make sure that those gates are found and reunited."

He left the land before she even had the time to say anything. In her hand lay twelve golden keys…

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start, the memories still ringing behind her eyes. She took a moment to understand where she was. After a few minutes, she felt her connection with her spirits throbbing. She had a mission to do, a duty to accomplish. She couldn't fail.

* * *

And this is it ! What do you think ?

See you soon !

Meminista


End file.
